bitfcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Unreality
Unreality is the name of the Cree's world, and the origin of all of Thousand Island Sausage's characters. Locations noted or seen in Bitf City will be discussed in depth here, along with some of the mechanics and ideas of the world. Not that this will give you any better understanding of the Cree. The Fractal Theory This is the Cree's theory on how the various worlds fit together, based on her own reasoning. It was first explained to the Professor by Bwgan. According to the fractal theory, an inhabitant of a world may come across the means to create their own world. In this event, the new world will 'bud off' the originator universe, and be somewhat inferior. In this new world, inhabitants may also create their own worlds, thus creating smaller worlds budding off this world. The theory is so named because this budding of worlds, seen in 2D from above, would resemble a fractal image. In this view, then, the Cree originates from a superior existence, and theoretically, should be able to access all worlds budding from this existence. Bitf City, then, and the worlds also connected to it, all originate from the same world, and may even have avatars of their creators similar (or not so similar) to the Cree. Multiple Power Worlds Bitf City and its world, however, seems far more susceptible to outside influence and is far more open to all sorts of otherworldly intrusion. The Cree has dubbed this a 'Multiple Power World'; that is, one where the influences of other worlds can easily impose on the world, deliberately or otherwise. Nothingness Outside of the worlds there is, naturally, nothing. Or should that be Nothing? Nothing is, along with Light, one of the base materials of creation, according to the Cree. It is a vacuum, craving some form of existence, and thus easily shaped and gradually made into 'real' components. As a vacuum, though, anything which gets out into the Nothing will have a very harrowing experience, to say the least. In creating Unreality the Cree was foolish, and therefore Nothingness occasionally leaks into the world, requiring the Shadows Gai and Guardian to patch things up. The Nothing 'closest' to Unreality has even formed a vague part of the universe itself, known as the In-Between, and has developed a mind out of the beings who have been absorbed into it over the ages. The Other Side 'The Other Side', as it has been named by Ralph, is one of Unreality's 'semi-detached' worlds - untraceable and hard to access, but still part of the world as a whole. It is unknown who lived there or what purpose it served before Ralph took over; nor if its ruinous nature was a result of his interference or the legacy of the predecessors. The Other Side, above ground, is grey and barren; not unlike Terre des Morts, leading to speculation the two areas are related. Its sun is pale, its air smoggy, its water sluggish and slimy. Ralph's true realm is underground, acessible through several entrances throughout the small world's expanse. Underground, the Other Side is a maze-like coil of tunnels and chambers. The further in one goes, the larger and more metallic the place gets; and the more suffering is inflicted. The following are some notable areas of the Other Side:- The Hall A vast open space, populated by wandering Graems. The Hall serves multiple purposes, each worse than the last. Ralph's Chamber A small room whose walls are draped with curtains. The side furthest from the door houses a massive array of screens, pigeon holes, and mismatched organ keys. Drawing back the curtains will reveal rows of slime-filled jars, large enough to house humans (and often they do). The Pit Perhaps the worst place in the Other Side; certainly the deepest. Beings not fit even to be serving Graems are thrown into here; over time, they have collected into the towering Masster. The Trap Ralph's magnum opus: a horrifying maze which haunts its occupants with their worst nightmares and imaginings. Especially fun if there's more than one person inside, since you get the whole 'filthy depths of one's psyche bared to others' thing. Anglant Anglant is, essentially, the Unreal version of England - Earth exists in Unreality, but is different in many small ways. Not much of Anglant has been seen, but its most important/interesting locales are listed here for reference. Also in case we end up going there later. Unknown Anglant's capital city, a fair replica of London. Unknown is fairly ordinary as far as Unreality goes, but suffers from deep and wide-spread corruption. It never helps to have a powerful aquatic demon living in your river. Unnamed 'City of weird'. Unnamed's monstrous population is far larger than its human population, and it only thinly maintains the veneer of normality. Fun features include the Hivist stronghold underground, the peculiar flying machine overhead, the mental hospital to the right, and the peculiar creatures inhabiting the suburbs to the left. Unseen Not much is known about this place, despite it being a fairly large city. Either it's entirely boring, or people are being mindwiped upon exit. Pretentious A small farming area known for bizarre levels of birth defects and high amounts of fair folk. Paeniton The factory which towers over this town seems to hold bleak and terrible secrets... Terre des Morts A wasted, ruined land almost entirely separated from the rest of Unreality. Its nature is a mystery to all but the Cree; and no doubt she keeps changing her mind. Anikiaun World An odd place believed to be situated on a Kiaun; it would make sense. In this fleshy, windswept land of withered trees and forever-seeing eyes, the Anikiaun gather together their vague attempt at a society.